


Pretty Hands

by antsizedego



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pillow Talk, arthur is so damned soft, john is a grumpy boy, probably the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsizedego/pseuds/antsizedego
Summary: Sleepy pillow talks....its a oneshot that I wrote at 1 am....





	Pretty Hands

Arthur climbed into bed next to John, wrapping his big arms around the other's frame. He pressed doting kisses to John's back, shoulders and the back of his head. John sniffed and settled into Arthur, putting an arm and hand on top of his lover's.  
  
"Evening, Arthur," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, John."  
  
Arthur sleepily huffed and rested his head against the top of John's spine. His hand slowly went up to John's neck and he wrapped his fingers around it. There was no intention to harm Marston in Arthur's actions- just a gentle reminder to him that Arthur claimed him. And, quite frankly, John's lack of reaction was a confirmation that Arthur had been claimed too.  
  
Any other time, John would be fighting tooth and nail to berid of the gentle hand, but since it belonged to Arthur, he simply stayed put and sighed. John could feel the smile pressed into his back, and he couldn't help but smile too. He turned his chin to look at Arthur, his scars stretching with the grin.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, pretty boy," he teased.  
  
"I'm not!" Arthur said, picking up his head and looking at John innocently.  
  
"Mhm...." John's grin turned to a smirk as he turned his head back to the pillow.  
  
After a moment's silence, Arthur spoke- rather mumbled, "Pretty boy? Really John?"  
  
"You'd rather handsome lady, my queen?"  
  
"I think I prefer Arthur..."  
  
John hummed low in his chest, considering the name. After a few moments, he had his answer.  
  
"Nope! How's pretty Artie?"  
  
Arthur groaned and thunked his head back on John's spine, which earned him a half-sour ouch and a whap on the arm. John dragged the hand on his throat back to his middle, lacing their fingers together. Soon, their breathing fell in unison, and John felt the most as peace in his life.  
  
He was in a bed, being held (and holding) the love of his life, with a well-earned roof over their heads. How much better could his life get?  
  
After the pair settled down, Arthur just had to speak,"John....you're bonier than a horse that hasn't eaten in a month."  
  
"...huh?" John moaned out, "what about horses eating bones?"  
  
Of course Arthur had to speak right as John was finally shutting down for the night. He blinked once or twice to try and wake up enough to understand Arthur.  
  
"No- I said you're bonier than a horse that hasn't eaten in a month."  
  
"Then get a god damned pillow," John grumbled plopping his head back down on his own down pillow.  
  
Arthur huffed, pulling John closer to him. John grumbled at the movement and how his hair scratched against the pillow. Arthur's arm tightened around him, and quickly the pair was asleep.


End file.
